Halloween Party
by m3lvyn
Summary: Party at Alex's house. Sitchie, Nalex, Jella. Rated M for Acohol, Drug use and Language.


**Halloween Party**

A/N sorry for it being late but my laptop charger got f-ed up and i copunldn't post so my other updates will be a little slower. Alcohol and Drug use. don't like don't read. But if you like by all means read.

* * *

20 year old Nate sat in the couch of his best friend's house. Where everybody decided to hang out on Halloween and get "drunk as hell" as Shane had put it days before.

"Hey, you want another one?" said Alex while pointing to the can of Coors Light in his hand.

"No, I still have half of it" Nate said while looking at Alex as she sat down next to him.

"Damn it, you were supposed to say "yeah" and I would said "Then go get it" and you would stand up go get your beer and I would sit in the comfortable end of the love seat" said Alex in one long breath.

"Man, get a room" Nate said while an extremely drunk Shane and a dunk Mitchie made out in the couch in front of Nate and Alex

"Maybe we will" said Mitchie as she got up from the couch and walked up the stairs dragging Shane behind.

"Did that just happen?" asked Alex as she stared at the stairs trying to figure out what just happened

"I think it did" Nate said just as shocked as Alex.

"Anyway, I just noticed this is a Halloween party without costumes" said Alex while staring into Nate's eyes.

* * *

After a six pack of Coors Light each they were on the verge of being drunk. Alex had her feet on top of Nate's and they were talking about random stuff.

"So, Nate how's your love life?" asked Alex dramatically changing the conversation.

"It sucks, I haven't been kissed in about six months" Nate said while looking at Alex's eyes.

"Well, I can help you out with that" Alex said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah, how are you going to help me out with that?" Nate asked as he still stared at Alex's eyes.

"Well, first I need another beer" Alex said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"So are you going to hook me up with someone?" asked Nate as he followed Alex to the kitchen.

"No, actually I was thinking since I'm on the same situation we could help each other out" Alex said as she opened a cabinet that held about every kind of liquor known to man.

As Alex and Nate grabbed a whole boat load of liquor and placing them in the counter, they could hear loud moans and weird noises coming from upstairs.

"Hey Shane please use a condom, because we won't be able to deal with a mini you" Nate yelled while looking at the ceiling.

The noises stopped and "I forgot them at Mitchie's house do you have any?" slurred back Shane.

"Nope, sorry buddy" Nate yelled back

"Something I didn't need to know" muttered Alex while opening a bottle of vodka and taking a shot straight from it.

* * *

"I want to ask you something incredibly important" said Nate after he downed his fifth shot of vodka straight from the bottle.

"What is it" Alex asked as she jumped up in the counter of the kitchen as she took a shot from the bottle.

"Tell me if would kiss you, what would you do?" asked Nate as he grabbed another Coors Light from the fridge, that was next to Alex.

"Well, it depends" said Alex while tickling Nate with her feet.

"Stop tickling me" Nate said as he tried to stay away from Alex's feet and grabbed the bottle of vodka on her hand at the same time.

"Anyway" Nate said after he grabbed the bottle from her hand. "In what does it depend?" asked Nate as he saw Mitchie stumble into the kitchen wearing a bathrobe.

"It depends on where" said Alex as she grabbed the bottle back from Nate.

"Oh Vodka" Mitchie said as she snatched the bottle from Alex.

"Hey we were drinking that" said Nate and Alex in unison as the stared at Mitchie taking a shot from the bottle.

"You were" Mitchie slurred and stumbled out of the kitchen with the bottle in her hand.

"Did that just happen?" asked Alex as she stared at the door where Mitchie had walke dout of the kitchen

"It did" Nate said while grabbing a bottle of rum from the counter.

* * *

"Hey Alex do you have any Black Label, Whoa" asked Shane as he walked in the kitchen with the empty bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Nope I hate it" said Alex as pulled away from kissing Nate

"You were kissing Nate?" asked Shane as he stared at them both.

"Do you have a problem with that?" snaped Nate at Shane before Alex could awnser.

"Nope, but do you have a condom Nate?" asked Shane as he grabbed the bottle of rum Nate and Alex were drinking from.

"I already said "No" and I was drinking that" Nate said angry because everyone kept taking their liqour.

"Whatever" said Shane as he stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Can't they see all the alcohol on the counter in front of the door" Nate said as he walked to the counter and picked a clear bottle with a ray of ligthing etched in it.

"What is this?" asked Nate as he walked towards Alex that was still on top of the counter.

"Moonshine" said Alex as she took the bottle from Nate and took a shot from it. "Really strong Moonshine" She said after she swallowed.

"Where were we" said Nate while stepping in front of Alex.

"I think right about here" said Alex as she pulled Nate by his shirt's collar towards her.

* * *

"Hey Alex, Whoa" said Jason as he walked into the kitchen. "Is this a "Make Out Party"?" asked Ella as she entered behind Jason

"No, this is "Get Drunk Halloween Party" Alex slurred while pulling her shirt down.

"Well are you drunk?" asked Jason not noticing that Alex was sluring her words.

"Yes, I am definitely drunk" said Alex while taking another shot of Moonshine

"So am I" Nate said happily as he grasped at the bottle of Moonshine.

"Give me that" said Ella as she took the bottle of Moonshine from Nate

"Hey I was going to drink that" said Nate angry because she took the bottle from him and not Alex

"You were. Now we are" said Ella as she dragged Jason out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on. Now what are we drinking?" asked Nate as he looked at the counter that had half of the bottles that it started with.

"Jägerbombs" slurred Alex while jumping down from the counter a walking to the fridge.

"What the hell is a Jägerbomb?" slured / asked Nate as he walked behind Alex and grabbed her waist.

"You'll see" said Alex while grabbing a six pack of Red Bull from the fridge. "Grab that bottle of Jägermeister" said Alex while pourring the Red bulls in glasses.

"Hey guys do you want Jägerbombs?" yelled / slurred Nate up the stairs. A few second later Mitchie, in her bath robe, Shane, with another bath robe, Jason, only on his jeans and Ella, fixing her shirt, walked down the stairs and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Who hoo Jägerbombs" said Mitchie as she grabbed a glass of Red Bull.

"What the hell are Jägerbombs?" asked Nate for the second time in the night.

"Well you pour a Red Bull on a glass" Alex slurred as she finish pouring the last of the Red Bulls. "Now you pour the same amount of shots of Jägermeister" Alex continued to slur as she poured the shots. "Here grabbed a glass and a shotof Jägermeister" she said and everybody did what she said.

"Anybody here sleepy?" asked Mitchie after she got her shot of Jägermeister.

"Now, for the ones that haven't done this before" Alex slurred while looking at Mitchie who just giggled. "Just drop them shot of Jägermeister in the glass of Red Bull and chug the thing down"

Everybody did their Jägerbombs and went into the living room.

"Hey Alex why doesn't anybody have a costume on your "Get Drunk Halloween Party"?" asked Jason as he started to run circles around everybody with Shane following closely behind.

"Why the hell are they running around?" asked Ella bouncing her feet up and down as she sat on the couch.

"Because Red Bull gives you wings" aid Nate while jumping from the couch to the love seat but failing miserably and falling on the coffe table in between them.

"Frezze" yelled Alex as she got on top of the coffe table while Nate was rolling on the floor in pain.

"Anybody who breaks anything has to pay it, ok?" slured Alex as everybody just stared at her like she had eight diferent faces coming out of her neck.

"Yeah"everybody said as Alex jumped from the table to the couch and landed safely. "And that is how you do it" said Alex holding her hands in victory.

"Hey I was going for the couch" said Nate as he stumbled up.

"Then you suck" said Alex as she took a shot of Jägermeister.

CRASH

"Ow, it was not my fault" said Shane from the kitchen.

"It was my fault" said Jason as he sat up from the fridge, which was overturned in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Well I wanted the Cocoa Puffs that were on top of the fridge so I got on top of it and got but it fell" said Jason as he pointed to the bag of Cocoa Puffs on the floor next to the fridge.

"What about the fridge? Where I had my heinekens" said Alex while thinking about the 12 pack of heinken that was on the fridge.

"It came down we I jumped down" said Jason as he grabbed the bag of Cocoa Puffs and started eating from it.

CRASH

"Ow, look what I found" said Nate from the living room

"What did this stupid motherfucker break?" asked Alex as she was the last one out of the klitchen

"Well I broke your coffe table but in the bright part I found a bag of weed" said Nate as he held the bag high in his hand. "So anybody has rolling paper?" asked Nate as he sat in the couch.

"Oh, I do" said Jason as he shoves his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pack of rolling paper.

"Why the hell do you have rolling paper on you? Wait, I don't even want to know" said Ella as she stared at Nate that was rolling a blunt.

"Can anybody else roll a blunt? Cause i'm not rolling 6 blunts by myself" said Nate as he finishe rolling the blunt.

"I can" said Mitchie as she sat down next to Nate and started rolling.  
_**  
**_"Después de par de shots de Jägermeister  
dos o tres Coors Light eh,  
le pido su lighter,  
pa envolverla,  
pa ponerla bien loca,  
pa poder besar su boca" started ringing through the room.

"Whose phone is that?" asked Shane as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"I'm too high to remember" said Mitchie as she took a hit.

"Why did you have to rool six of them? Don't you know the rule "puff, puff, pass"?" asked Alex as she took a hit from her blunt.

"I hate to pass, so if everybody has their own we don't have to pass" said Nate as he exhaled.

"I'm not going to remenber this tomorrow" said Nate as Alex dragged him up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

A/N so what did you think? tell me and the ring tone is the bridgge of "Beso en la Boca" By J-King y Maximan


End file.
